


The "Last" Defense

by Rosypie3



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, The Ministry of Defense, oops they're assassins, the ministry of defense still has use for the class 3-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Everyone in class 3-E thought that Korosensei would be their last “kill”.
Relationships: Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Innocent Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Amber by wOnderOus_wOrlds!

The Ministry of Defense wasn’t done with them. No way would they let such highly trained assets go to waste. Instead they had other plans. 

Class 3-E would continue to do assassinations for them and whatever else they deemed necessary. 

***  
Every week the students of class 3-E were tasked with missions. Nagisa, Karma and Kayano sometimes took more than that as they were deemed the most skilled.

Nagisa especially. He was the one to deal the final blow to Korosensei after all.

***

The young students became burdened with these missions. Having to lie to their parents and loved ones constantly, keeping up with school while having to live with their kills, it ate them up inside. 

They were alive but could you really call this living?

***

Their hands became soaked in blood. Their days were filled with the sounds of gunshots and a dying man's last breath. The crack of bones and the weight of a knife in their hands stays with them.Their lifeless eyes will haunt their dreams. 

How can they pretend to be normal teenagers when the dead haunt their every waking hour?


	2. Memoirs of an ex-assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around to see the end of this!

Irina aka Bitch-sensei

I promised myself that I wouldn’t let those kids end up like me. I promised that they wouldn’t have to live their lives soaked with blood and I failed them.

Every time me and Karasuma checked up on our students we could see how downtrodden they were. They were barely holding on. Hot angry tears fall down my cheeks. 

Irina growls in frustration with a frown on her pink lips. I feel so useless! I’m working for the Ministry of Defense and I can’t even help these kids out!

I stop my train of thought and take a deep breath. I wipe away my tears, dust off my clothes and reapply my makeup. I am Irena the great honey pot assassin and I have a job to do. I will put an end to it even if I have to destroy everything in the process.  
***

“Karasuma.”

My darling boyfriend looks up from his desk. Something shifts in his expression, he must realize how serious I am right now. Good.

“We must stop what the Ministry of Defense is doing to the E-class. I know you’ve thought about it too. Have you come up with a way we could stop this nonsense?” 

Karasuma started for a bit longer, processing what I’ve said. 

“I agree that the Ministry of Defense has gone too far. The assassination of Koro-sensei was supposed to be the end of their meddling in the kids lives.” 

He paused to choose his next words.

“As for your question I cannot think of a plausible way we could get the kids out of this. For now we’ll have to keep our heads down and play along.”

Play along? I can play any part just fine. 

***

Me and Karasuma planned this for months. We had to be careful as any small miss-step could get the kids punished or us fired. This wasn’t as simple as any of my former assassinations. I couldn’t just kill the guy in charge because he would just be replaced and seduction was out of the question. I was in for the long haul. 

We got Ritsu to secretly keep a record of all of class 3-e’s missions. Using all that we had gathered me and Karasuma went to the board and threatened to release the information to the public if they didn’t stop forcing the kids to go on missions. It worked.

***

I should be overjoyed. The kids never had to kill anyone again. They could live a normal life. 

Yeah right, these kids were now stained. The blood that they’ve shed will stay with them forever. They will never have a normal life. I couldn’t save them. They may not be my kids but, dammit I’ve failed them. 

My eyes well up with thick hot tears. I break, and break and break, leaving Karasuma to take me in his arms as he tries to hold the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment whatever you want even if its hate!! Also if you want a part 2 please tell me so! :)


End file.
